Futsunushi no Kami
Futsunushi no Kami (経津主の神) is a God of Swords. He is a general of Amaterasu and is a Shinto kami of swords. He is regarded as the personification of the sword Futsu-no-Mitama. He is also the Diva of Tsukahara Kazuha. In Volume 6 Futsunushi no Kami assimilated with the fellow sword diva of the Japanese Mythology Take Mikadzuchi, changing some of its 10 characteristic spells and making them stronger. Appearance Futsunushi takes the appearance of a giant silver double-edged broadsword with a face engraved on it. Personality Kazuki described his personality like a good-natured uncle. The Diva of the sword sometimes has a strangely deep character. Like all Divas, he acknowledges Kazuki as a King and highly respects him as both a swordsman and Magika Stigma at the same time. It brought him great joy when Kazuki summoned him into battle by kissing Kazuha. History Background Futsunushi no Kami is the Sword God that was worshiped by the lineage of Tsukahara for generations. Kazuha had a great devotion to swords that drew the attention of the Japanese God of Swords and she made a contract with him. In the eyes of the law this was an Illegal Contract but he was harmless and never did anything harmful to her. She hid the fact that she had a Stigma when she enrolled in the National Knight Academy and built a small shrine to her Diva in an abandoned clubroom at school. Due to her lack of friends she would spend much of her time chatting with him. I t was at the start of her second year that she met her best friend Hikita Kōhaku , who had a deep resentment for the Magic Division and society in general for looking down on swordsmen as disposable pawns. Kazuha’s Diva naturally agreed with that and didn’t trust the 72 Pillars because they permitted that behavior. He also detected some sort of nasty dark power being used under the surface of the school. Because no one in the Magic Department did anything about it, he assumed the 72 Pillars must be behind that too and became worried something horrible was coming. They armed all the swordsmanship students they could trust with Sacred Treasures. Plot Volume 3 Hikita Kōhaku aided in the escape of her friend Hayashizaki Kazuki and his friends when they became wanted fugitives and helped them out. The Knight Order and the Magic Division were willing to deport an innocent girl Charlotte Lieben Frau back to Germany where she was facing a death sentence. She and her friends knew the scandal would do great harm to their reputation. As they prepared to make their move on the other school they first faced off against Hayashizaki Kanae and the existing Student Council. Using Sacred Treasures they won, but only just barely, and took over the council. This made her lose confidence they could win against somebody like Otonashi Kaguya. Kōhaku later brought Kazuki, Charlotte and their friends Amasaki Miō and Hiakari Koyuki to meet Kazuha and revealed her status as an Illegal Magician. Kazuha was upset with her friend for this and bringing Kazuki, who she regarded as a womanizer. There was no sign that her free will had been encroached at all so Kazuki wasn’t bothered by it. She calls out her Diva. Kazuha insisted there was no danger, she and this Diva were connected since she was born. He also insists that he is like the 72 Pillars and doesn’t want a flesh body or force humans to follow any kind of faith. Lemegeton materialized, having recognized him as a Diva of the Japanese Mythology. She introduced herself and mentions Kazuki being the King of the 72 Pillars. She also mentioned the powerful people who didn’t trust them and made false allegations to ruin their reputations. As he suggested, Leme could simply ask one of the Pillars to confirm Leme’s position as King and resolve this easily. But part of the reason they had granted powers to Japan without imposing a faith doctrine was to see how they would treat that power without outside influence. If they chose to betray their own King for selfish reasons then Japan would be ruled unworthy and the 72 Pillars would abandon them and move elsewhere. Clearly the 72 Pillars were running out of patience in this situation. They all learned just how serious this situation was. While discussing the position of the Japanese faith Lotte's Diva Prometheus appeared and educated them all on similar belief systems. However, other than in Japan, those ancient belief systems had been crushed by the strict faith doctrines demanded by the other countries. While most of his fellows didn’t care much about the 72 Pillars, as a Sword God, Futsunushi no Kami was angry that modern Japan was disrespecting swordsmen. As it turns out, the 72 Pillars totally agreed with him on that point. It was the Japanese government who decided to give the Magika Stigma special treatment, going back to that free will thing again. Futsunushi no Kami also complained about the dark rituals being performed underground at the Academy, but Leme and the others had no idea what he was talking about. This sinister force was why they had armed themselves for what he was sure would be an attack by the Magic Division. But according to Leme and Prometheus, they hadn’t sensed this dark magic at all, nor had they heard of an underground facility. If the 72 Pillars weren’t behind it, then it was likely an Illegal Magician. Kazuki would earn the trust of her Diva if he could investigate the facility and prove it wasn’t related to the 72 Pillars. They would have looked into it themselves, but the door would only admit someone with a Stigma. Kazuha had volunteered to check it out but it was too dangerous to let her go alone. Since it might be connected to the conspiracy against him. Kazuki and his friends agreed to go. Kazuha insists Kazuki must face her in a duel first to prove his power. Though she is quite impressive at a distance, he has skill at both swordsmanship and magic. So once he is able to close the distance it’s all over. Kazuha is clearly jealous of his talents but her Diva is simply impressed. The entrance is near the Witch's House, but they don’t expect to meet anyone because classes are in session. But by coincidence Vice-President Hoshikaze Hikaru overslept and runs right into them. She knows it’s her duty to arrest them but she is clearly conflicted about it. Kazuki assures her of his innocence and asks her to give them the chance to prove it and she agrees to pretend she didn’t see them. By this point he was already convinced of their fine character and didn’t need further proof to convince him. Once they reach the concealed entrance, Kazuha shatters the barrier around it. Before entering, Kazuki asks them to inform the Knight Order abbot this place if they don’t return, though there is really no way to know who to trust. A group of powerful and mysterious Illegal Magicians attacked the Sword Division and it seemed like they couldn’t rely on outside help. Kazuha decided that the crisis warrants her revealing herself as an Illegal Magician. She joins Kazuki’s team and plays a critical role. But she also relies on the advice of her Diva to provide support them from the rear without trying to rely on her swordsmanship. The defeat the attackers and Kazuki then exposes the Headmaster as an Illegal Magician and the mastermind of this plot. He then takes the lead in the fight and defeats him. Trivia * In Japanese mythology, Futsunushi (経津主神 Futsunushi no Kami) is a kami of swords, thus his Shinto priests are supposed to always wear Nihintō with them, at least in the shrine. He is a general of Amaterasu along with Takemikazuchi. Category:Divas Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:God